Apparences Trompeuses
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Déçue, j'étais affreusement déçue. J'avais envie de réécrire la fin du manga. Puis plus rien. Noir complet. Lumière. Je m'éveillais en sursaut. Et ... comment dire ... ahem ... ce que je vis me surpris ... surpris ... hum ... euphémisme. HIATUS JUSQU'A CE QUE L'ECRITURE DE LA FANFICTION SOIT TERMINEE (fini : chapitre 9)
1. Où l'on vit encore normalement

_**Disclaimer: **__Masashi Kishimoto (avec plusieurs OOC de ma création et Nikita ...)_

_= Voilà, histoire née à la suite de l'idée stupide qui m'a fait me demander ce qui me serait arrivée si je m'étais retrouvée plongée dans l'univers d'un de mes mangas. _

_Sauf que je n'avais pas envie que ça soit tout rose, du pur fantasme, du Mary Sue -et donc sans intérêt à la lecture-, alors ne vous attendez surtout pas à du guimauve, et, n'oubliez pas ... le titre est "apparences trompeuses" ..._

* * *

**Apparences Trompeuses**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

"Niikiiiiiiii !"

Une voix me fit émerger de ma douce rêverie.

Kailyn m'appelait.

Que cette fille pouvait être collante ! Rousse, visage de poupée, vêtement assez court mais un style imparable, elle faisait tomber tous les garçons comme des mouches. Inexplicablement, elle m'adorait. Bon, finalement, ça pouvait peut-être s'expliquer, vu que j'étais plutôt douée en cours, contrairement à elle. Sa facilité un péter les plombs et à s'énerver était hallucinante. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une telle tête brûlée de toute ma vie.

"Oui Kailyn ?

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer pour cet exo de maths, j'ai rien pigé."

Je soupirais.

Derrière, Jessica, qui tenait absolument à ce qu'on l'appelle Jess, aussi rousse que sa soeur jumelle, était plus sympathique. Un peu fofolle sur les bords, je l'adorais quand même. Ses dreadlocks se baladais autour de son visage légèrement hâlé éclairé par deux prunelles d'un vert magnifique. Son visage était aussi parfait que celui de sa cadette de deux minutes et plutôt semblable. Son allure était presque féline, et, lorsqu'elle lorgnait Matthew, un garçon populaire du lycée qu'elle comptait bientôt ajouter à son tableau de chasse, elle avait plus l'air d'un fauve affamé que d'une adolescente de seize ans.

La dernière de notre petite bande d'exentriques étaient Jeena, une sorte de petit lutin aux courts cheveux bruns. Elle était hilarante et incroyablement perverses quand elle s'y mettait. Mais sa bouille enfantine camouflait efficacement ses airs de rapace avide et prenait aux pièges les inconscients du danger.

Que faisais-je avec ces erreurs de la natures, déesses antiques complètement timbrées, me demanderez-vous ?

Je n'étais ni jolie, ni particulièrement interessante. J'étais plutôt douée en classe, autant en français qu'en mathématiques, qu'en art ou en langues. C'était ma seule ... "particularité" disons. Cette homogénéité.

Pour mon physique, à part un nez fin et légèrement pointu que j'affectionnais, j'étais de taille quelconque, ni petite, ni grande, j'étais plutôt fine et svelte, mais je n'avais pas vraiment de formes, j'avais des cheveux bonds foncés coupé courts et des yeux bleux, qui, je devais le reconnaître, étaient plutôt sympa.

Un sorte de mélange entre le stéréotype de la blonde et le stéréotype de la fille banale et invisible. Celle qui passe partout. Avec une allure à la Gavroche. J'avais toujours une sorte de casquette sur la tête, avec des chemises ou des hauts bouffants dans lesquels mon petit veston s'amusait à sculpter des plis qui me fascinaient. Mes pantalons amples cachaient souvent ma paire de converse abîmées, toutefois les seules chaussures dans lesquelles j'étais à l'aise.

En sport, j'excellais, mais le reste de ma classe aussi, donc je me fondais dans la masse.

Malgré mes facilités en sciences, j'étais plus une littéraire. Rêver d'histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres était mon passe temps favori.

D'ailleurs, ma rencontre avec ce qui allait changer ma vie, je la devais à mon petit lutin brun préféré. Un jour, l'air de rien, elle m'avait soufflé "j'ai regardé un truc, on m'avait dit que c'était gamin, mais en fait, c'est plutôt pas mal." Un mois plus tard, toute la journée, nous avions la droit à des séances exclusives de marteauthérapie: "Naruto, c'est trop bien ! Tu devrais les lire !" "T'as pas l'argent pour ? Regardes-les en streaming !" "T'as pas Internet ? Mais viens chez moi !" "Tu peux pas ? Emprunte les à quelqu'un !" "Tu connais personne qui les as ? T'inquiètes, je m'en occupe" "Tu veux pas déranger ?" "Si tu veux je les achète et je te les passe !"

Craquant, j'avais fini par me poser devant mon ordinateur pour regarder les premiers épisodes. Peu partante au départ, je devais bien reconnaître que j'étais rentrée dans l'histoire.

Ce n'était pas une mince affaire de regarder plus de trois-cent épisodes, alors j'avais filé à la bibliothèque où j'avais dévoré les tomes disponibles.

Finalement, Jess et Kailyn ont fini par n'en plus pouvoir d'entendre nos échanges et nos pronostics sur les aventures plus ou moins palpitantes du jinchuriki blond. Mon personnage préféré avait toujours été Kiba et la fille était Ino. Kakashi était pas mal aussi. Jeena penchait pour Gaara, Neji et, évidemment, Sasuke. Moi, les mecs froids, ce n'était pas mon genre du tout. Même avec la beauté qui allait avec. De toute façon, ce n'était que des dessins, alors pourquoi fantasmer, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, partant de là, j'avais rencontré les personnages de l'incontournable Bleach et avait honteusement flashé sur Htsugaya, j'étais passée par One Piece donc les dessins étranges gâchait à mon goût le plaisir de la lecture.

Puis j'avais découvert Death Note, l'apothéose. Puis ce fut la sortie de Bakuman, manga tout autant appréciable. La même année, c'était 20th Century Boys, manga génial dont je lisais les vingt-deux tomes en un week-end avec en bonus, les deux tomes exclusifs de 21th Century Boys. Fullmétal Alchimiste m'enchanta et je reconnais que l'univers glauque et les histoires horribles me plaisaient assez.

Toutes les semaines, je faisais partie de ces fans acharnés qui se précipitaient sur les scans, et les voyaient défiler. Rapprochant inexorablement de la fin. J'assistais à la fin de 666 Satan, très bon manga.

Mais le coup fatal était ce soir. Vendredi.

Le dernier chapitre, le tout dernier chapitre de Naruto allait être livré, la fin tant redoutée allait être dévoilée dans ce qui promettait d'être un rebondissement énorme. J'en frémissais d'excitation. C'est pourquoi j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur les cours de la journée et que j'étais plus que d'habitude plongée dans de douces rêveries.

"Niki !"

Encore Kailyn. Du coup, je l'avais oubliée.

"Regarde, là c'est y=x, donc c'est une équation de droite ...

-Horizontale ? Verticale ?

-Mais t'as écouté les cours d'éco pas ? Tu te souviens pas de l'histoire de la diagonale ? Bah là, c'est pareil.

-Mais pourquoi tu parles d'éco alors qu'on fait des Maths ? se lamenta mon amie."

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et me retrouvais miraculeusement libérée de ma charge par la sonnerie salvatrice. Pour une fois.

Ronchonnant, Kailyn reprit la direction de sa classe, à l'autre bout du couloir, accompagnée de Jess.

Jeena s'installa un rang devant moi, à sa place officielle, tandis que je ne bougeais pas de mon siège.

Alors que la prof faisait une entrée comme d'habitude inutile puisque le brouhaha ne cessa pas de toute l'heure, je me replongeais dans mon univers de folie ou des histoires folles s'amusaient à me titiller les méninges.

Je griffonnais parfois une idée au coin de ma feuille.

Le cours de Japonais. Mon école était spéciale, et dès que j'avais commencé à me retrouver avec une passion pour les mangas, le Japon m'avait tout de suite attirée.

Rapidement, j'avais fait quelques recherches et il s'était avéré que, par une chance incroyable, mon collège et mon lycée proposaient cette option. Me plongeant dans une étude acharnée, j'avais rapidement, et de mon propre chef, acquis une certaine maîtrise de la langue. Plus douée que tous les élèves de la classe réunis, j'avais depuis longtemps cessé d'écouter les cours barbants tenus par cet prof incapable d'avoir de l'autorité.

En deux ans, j'avais atteint un niveau de B1, ce qui était quand même énorme, bon, il fallait reconnaître que je m'étais passionée et plongée à fond dans cette discipline, mais j'étais fière de mes progrès et je m'en sortais plutôt carrément bien. Je ne parlais pas couramment, ça, c'était sûr, mais je baragouinais élégamment, disons.

L'apprentissage des kanjis avait été plus précaire et j'avais encore de grosses lacunes. Retenir autant de signes avec autant de possibilités différente n'était pas aisé ...

Bref, voilà l'aperçu des pensées qui me traversèrent jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Et de la journée.

-

Mon sac en toile customisé se balançant nonchalamment contre mes cuisses, je faisais un signe d'au revoir à mes amies avant d'enfoncer mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Je me dirigeais vers le bus et m'adossais au muret de pierre qui se trouvait juste à côté.

Le véhicule attendu finit par se ponter et je grimpais de dans avec impatience. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi pressée de rentrer chez moi. Compostant mon ticket violet, je filais à l'arrière du bus.

Lorsqu'il freina à mon arrêt, je ne put retenir un sifflement de satisfaction très discret. Je me précipitais au dehors et courrait presque pour rentrer chez moi.

En une demi-seconde (record) j'ouvrais la porte; en une demi-minutes, j'avais retiré chaussure et veste et en une autre demi minute, je me retrouvais devant mon ordinateur; Le temps qu'il mit à s'allumer m'exaspéra et le temps qu'il mit à se connecter me fatigua.

En trois clics, j'y étais; La page chargea et je le vis. Le nouveau titre. LE dernier chapitre.

Devant l'objet de mes désirs, je m'arrêtais. Avais-je vraiment envie de connaître la fin, tout de suite ? Le vide que celà laisserait ne me rendrait pas infiniment triste ?

Je décidais finalement que je m'en foutais et que je voulais savoir.

J'ouvrais les scans.

-

Allongée sur mon lit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Incroyable. Alors c'était un style de fin ouverte. Naruto se mariait avec Hinata et devenait Hokage, certes, mais Sasuke se voyait accorder un temps d'avance, une chance de fuir avant d'être capturé par Konoha que Yamato avait reconstruis en un temps record. Il restait Nunkennin, préférant garder sa fierté plutôt que ses amis. Sakura decidait de rester, et de pleurer Tsunade. Les trois du sable retournaient dans leur pays sans que Shikamaru et Temari ne finissent ensemble et l'Akatsuki était éradiqué. Ou pas.

Tobi alias Madara avait bel et bien disparu, mais aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé et l'on le soupçonnait d'être encore en vie. Quant aux autres personnages, ils survivaient ...

Danzo mourrait, tué par Saï qui finissait par s'intégrer parfaitement dans le village.

C'était tout.

Déçue, j'étais affreusement déçue.

J'avais envie de réécrire la fin du manga, j'avais envie qu'au moins, il y ait soit une Happy soit une Sad voire Death End, mais que la fin soit convennable. Ou alors que l'histoire continue pour pouvoir faire, là, un baisser de rideau acceptable.

Complètement épuisée, je finissais par sombrer dans un sommeil rempli d'idées de scénarios de ninjas.

Puis plus rien.

Noir complet.

Lumière.

Je m'éveillais en sursaut.

* * *

_Manifestation !!_

_reviews ! reviews ! reviews ! reviews !! (bouton vert juste en dessous ^^) _


	2. Où l'on est cramé d'une horrible façon

**Apparences Trompeuses**

OC/Gaara/Temari/Kankuro/Sasuke/Naruto/Lee/Sakura/Kiba

Ino/Hinata/Shikamaru/...  
Tout Public  
Romance/Friendship/General

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Mes yeux papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la soudaine source de luminosité.

Luminosité ?

Soleil aveuglant ?

Mais qu'est ce que je foutais par terre, allongée au milieu du ... sable en train de cramer dangereusement alors qu'il y a une demi-seconde j'étais au pays des rêves dans mon lit chaud ? D'ailleurs j'étais encore en chemise de nuit.

La poisse.

Mon souffle était coupé, je n'arrivais pas bien à respirer. L'air était ... étrangement ... pur. Oui, c'était le mot. Pur.

Je me relevais en chancelant, mon corps était lourd et mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Ma cage thoracique se comprimait. En vacillant à chaque pas, je par perdre l'équilibre et tomber le nez dans le sable.

Un bruit attira mon attention.

Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et faisait encore quelques efforts pour avancer de quelques mètres. Rapidement, je me sentis mieux, au fur et à mesure, je m'habituais à l'air ambiant.

Je ne rêvais pas. Impossible que je puisse rêver. Je sentais jusqu'au sable chaud qui me chatouillait les joues, je clignais maladroitement des yeux pour échapper aux rayons du soleil qui me menaçaient. Mon ombre s'étalait sur une surface sableuse qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Un panorama désertique; Complètement désertique. Avec des dunes et pas une seule plante.

Soudain, la panique me gagna.

Peu importait ce que je faisais là, pourquoi ou même comment. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ça j'en étais sûre. Et j'étais en train de rôtir au soleil, perdue au milieu d'un désert immense sans vivres, sans eau, sans armes, avec pour seul vêtement une chemise de nuit en coton léger.

Il fallait que je trouve un abri et je devais me contenter d'espérer qu'il y aurait une oasis, un village, ou un abri salutaire, ou des nomades ou ... n'importe qui n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de survivre.

Arrachant une partie de ma chemise de nuit (le bas) avec violence, j'en faisais un châle de fortune pour protéger ma tête et commençais à marcher, respirant de grandes bouffées d'air pour m'y faire complètement.

Le cœur battant, l'estomac noué, les yeux plissés, terrifiée, je commençais à avancer au hasard des dunes de sable.

Perdue dans un océan d'incompréhension totale.

-

Cela faisait des heures que je progressais sous l'astre du jour devenu mortel. Je ne donnais plus cher de ma peau qui me brûlait atrocement. Quand à ma gorge, je n'avais plus une seule goutte de salive en réserve et ma gorge sèche me faisais atrocement souffrir. Mon ventre commençais à pousser d'horrible gargouillement et mes jambes tremblaient, m'abandonnant peu à peu.

Epuisée, baignée de sueur, je trébuchais et tombais à quatre pattes dans le sable. Mon vêtement avait pris une teinte ocre et le sable se frottait contre ma peau dans une sensation particulièrement désagréable. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds. J'avais l'impression de me consumer.

Ce fut pourquoi je sombrais dans l'inconscience au milieu d'un désert aride dans lequel je m'étais mystérieusement retrouvée téléportée.

-

De l'eau. C'était de l'eau.

J'en étais sûre. Je m'emparais de la source du liquide salvateur sans même ouvrir les yeux. Je le le laissais couleur à flot dans mon larynx et le sentais avec délices ruisseler le long de mes lèvres et parfois se déposer sur une des nombreuses parcelles nues de mon corps brûlant.

J'ouvris les yeux dans un pénible effort qui s'avéra vain puisqu'immédiatement, mes paupières retombèrent mollement. Je retentais, désireuse de connaître l'identité de mon, ma ou mes sauveurs, mais c'était désespéré et malgré le regain d'énergie que m'avait offert la boisson, j'étais encore bien trop faible.

Dans un état-semi-comateux, je sentis que l'on me portais avec délicatesse. Je sentis le vent fouetter mon visage avec une force phénoménale et je me demandais ce qui pouvait être la cause d'une telle accélération.

Je ne pus trouver la réponse, puisque, vidée, je retombais dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

-

Ma tête semblait être devenue une noisette qu'un casse noix invisible s'acharnait à briser.

Cette fois-ci j'entrouvrais enfin mes cils et put distinguer une ambiance brumeuse.

Apparemment, je voyais flou. En écartant un peu plus les paupières, je constatais que j'étais dans une sorte de salle blanche puisque je ne sentais plus ni vent, ni sable chaud. Il faisait frais, et, après ma cuisson, c'était très agréable. Mes brûlures se rappelèrent douloureusement à moi et je poussais un gémissement.

Je tentais de remuer la main, mais c'était comme si, momentanément, tous mes nerfs avaient été déconnectés et que mon corps ne m'appartenait plus.

Finalement, j'ouvrais complètement les yeux, papillonnait plusieurs fois, et tombais sur un visage mutin, éclairé par de grands yeux verts. C'est là que mon corps me repondit enfin et je sursautais brutalement faisant un mouvement de recul.

J'hurlais sans bruit. La souffrance me dévora et je me demandais si je ne venais pas d'être réduite à l'état de cendre.

Mais la surprise avait été trop ... forte.

Cependant, aucun doute possible.

L'adolescente mature qui se tenait devant moi était coiffée de quatres sortes de couettes qui n'étaient que trop reconnaissables. Quant à ses vêtements, ces bas résilles, ce haut quadrillé ou même sa veste verte remplies de shurikens ou de bombes fumigènes, je les aurais reconnu entre mille.

J'avais devant moi Temari No Sabaku, personnage fictif tiré d'un univers fictif d'un manga fictif appelé Naruto.

Je n'y croyais pas. Impossible.

Et pourtant, je devais bien reconnaître qu'elle était bien là, aussi réelle que la douleur qui tenaillait mon corps. Étais-je en plein délire hallucinatoire à cause d'une mauvaise plante, ou d'une mauvaise eau ? Ou alors était-ce du à une insolation ...

Oui, c'était forcément ça.

C'est alors que la jeune femme appela quelqu'un dans un langue étrangère dont je compris pourtant le sens:

"Elle s'est réveillée !"

Immédiatement, des med-nin déboulèrent, et m'assaillirent.

Des med-nin. Impossible.

Impossible !

Impossible ...

_Impossible_ ...

J'étais en plein de crise, c'était forcément ça, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. J'étais devenue folle. Mais une folle est-elle consciente d'être folle ? Sûrement. C'était obligatoirement mon cas.

Pas d'alternative envisageable.

Finalement, tout mon trouble se traduit par un cri d'effroi qui m'effraya moi-même par son atroce silence.

Toutes les personnes dans la salle reculèrent brusquement et m'observèrent avec crainte.

Te ... Tema ... Temari s'avança.

Je divaguais. Je me mettais à croire ce que je voyais. Il fallait que je lutte. Il fallait que je me réveilles de ce cauchemar sans nom.

Mais je ne rêvais pas ...

"Anata no namae wa nan desu ka ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix totalement différente de celle qu'elle avait dans l'anime."

En japonais ! En japonais ! Je commençais à paniquer.

Et voulu répondre, instinctivement, puisque mon esprit n'arrivait plus à cautionner les évènements. Mais ma gorge sèche était restée trop longtemps inactive et je n'arrivais à émettre qu'une espèce de râle étouffé.

_Temari_ me dévisagea avec ... pitié ?

Zut, je ne maîtrisais pas très bien le japonais, ça allait être difficile de communiquer. Je remuais la main. Sentant que prononcer mon nom allait être difficile, tentais une alternative.

Un mot court, pouvant me sortir de cet enfer ...

"Ka ... ku, articulais-je lentement sans proférer un son."

Temari hocha la tête et sortit un bloc note. Écrire. Mot utile.

Je tentais de bouger mes mains moins brûlée que le reste de mon corps et saisissais ... un pinceau. Ça allait être difficile, mais je n'avait pas dix-huit de moyenne en arts-plastiques pour rien ! Il fallait que j'y arrives. Même si ça ne servirait pas à grand chose.

Je traçais maladroitement les kanjis de mon nom, appris au deuxième cours de japonais.

"Nikita Lann, lut Temari avec difficulté."

Je ne sus jamais si c'était parce que j'avais mal écrit ou si c'était parce que mon nom n'avait aucune sonorité japonaise ...

Temari me fit un sourire et sortit de la pièce.

Et je me retrouvais seule avec les med-nin qui eurent vite fait de m'aider à me rallonger.

Épuisée par ce bref effort, je retombais dans un profond sommeil.

Je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver pourquoi je me retrouvais dans un hôpital, veillée par Temari, pourquoi je me retrouvais visiblement à Suna et pourquoi je m'étais retrouvée téléportée dans le pays du Vent, parce qu'apparemment, c'est ce que tous les éléments laissaient à penser.

Mais la plus grande question était: "Comment est-ce que je peux me retrouver dans un univers qui n'est pas sensé exister ? "

Car finalement, là était l'origine de tous ces mystères. enfin presque tous.

Une nouvelle interrogation m'effleura l'esprit avant que je retombe dans le néant.

Je me demandais à qu'elle époque j'étais ...

_______________

_Reviews ? or not reviews ? that is the question ... (bon ok je me tais et je sors ^^ ... XD)_


	3. Où l'on découvre une atroce réalité

**Apparences Trompeuses**

OC/Gaara/Temari/Kankuro/Sasuke/Naruto/Lee/Sakura/Kiba

Ino/Hinata/Shikamaru/...  
Tout Public  
Romance/Friendship/General

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

M'éveillant pour la énième fois et ouvrant les yeux pour la je-ne-comptais-plus de fois, je constatais que j'étais encore dans cette chambre blanche et que j'étais seule.

Je ne le fus plus longtemps, puisque Temari entra dans la pièce.

Elle me demanda quelque chose en japonais que je ne compris absolument pas. Remarquant sûrement mes traits tirés par l'effort, elle me donna un parchemin et un pinceau pour que je puisse recommencer le manège de la veille;

Rapidement, je traçais un "je ne parle pas bien votre langue", kanjis essentiels que notre professeur, se sachant incapable de nous apprendre correctement la langue, avait décidé de nous inculquer pour que nous ayons toujours une excuse et une roue de secours. Pour une fois, je la remerciais de sa délicate attention.

Temari haussa un sourcil. C'était d'ailleurs toujours aussi étrange de la voir. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter et à me demander si tout cela n'était pas vraiment la réalité. Mais je me refusais aussi de l'admettre, parce que cela serait aussi un nouveau pas vers la folie.

Articulant alors soigneusement et choisissant des mots simple, la jeune femme se tourna vers moi et me demanda si ça allait mieux. Je hochais brièvement la tête en arborant une grimace. Ce qui signifiait "mieux que la dernière fois, mais je souffre toujours le martyre".

Elle continua et m'expliqua en quelques mots qu'elle m'avait trouvée évanouie dans le désert.

Logique.

Puis qu'elle m'avait ramenée ici.

Ça tombait sous le sens.

Puis elle me demandais d'où je venais.

Là, j'eus réellement envie de rire. Que faire. Je lui disais: "Je viens de Konoha" et j'observais sa réaction. Soit elle connaissait, soit elle me demandait ce que c'était me montrant que, finalement, je n'étais pas folle mais que j'étais stupide puisque je l'avais prise pour une personnage de manga.

Autre possibilité, je lui disais que je venais d'un Autre Monde et là, je me retrouvais dans un asile psychiatrique -s'il y en avait un.

Encore une autre, je dissimulais une partie de la vérité sans vraiment mentir.

J'écrivais finalement un "je ne sais pas" remerciant encore ma prof de japonais ignorante.

Elle hocha la tête et appela quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Mon dieu ! Ca y est, s'en était fini de moi. J'étais officiellement détentrice d'un cerveau avec une case en moins.

Devant moins se dressait ni plus ni moins Kankuro, le frère cadet de Temari, avec maquillage et marionettes enrubannée.

L'effet fut spectaculaire et mon pauvre coeur déjà bien affolé ne resista pas.

Je tombais dans les pommes.

-

J'avais du faire mon quota de sommeil pour les vingt ans à venir.

Lorsque je revenais à moi, Kankuro et Temari était penché sur ma dépouille carbonisée.

Je les dévisageais l'un après l'autre, puis soupirais. Enfin, essayais.

J'avais soif.

Je montrais ma gorge en essayant de ne pas grimacer de douleur, et leur faisait mes yeux les plus suppliants. Je pense que Temari comprit, puisqu'elle réclama un med-nin. Une femme, jeune et portant des cheveux courts et noirs coupés carré m'aida à ingurgiter plusieurs gorgée d'eau fraîche.

Je fit un immense sourire à ma sauveuse et posa mon regard sur son bandeau. Son bandeau. J'aurais aimé leur demander s'ils étaient Temari et Kankuro, mais si je faisais ça alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, j'étais mal partie. Ils risquaient de me poser plein de questions, et, là, c'était sûr, pour moi c'était direction l'asile.

Je décidais de tenter autre chose, de moins risqué. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autre chose que de demander des choses simples étant toujours dans l'incapacité de parler. Je traçais une flèche et écrivais, cette fois-ci en phonétique "suna".

Les deux ninjas -du moins je le supposais- se penchèrent sur mon écriture et furent sûrement surpris de voir de qu'elle manière j'avais éliminé le problème que me posait les kanjis. J'espérais qu'ils avaient compris: et je fus ravie de voir que oui lorsque Temari acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais dans l'incapacité de leur révéler la vérité, parce que je ne pouvais pas communiquer. Et j'étais dans l'incapacité de leur révéler la vérité parce que la révéler serait stupide. Qui me croirait ?

Puis je réalisais, et cela m'évita d'avoir à continuer de me torturer l'esprit:

J'étais bel et bien plongée au coeur de l'univers Naruto, mais avec des personnage en chair et en os ! Et je me demandais si c'était moi que l'on croirait alors que celà devrait être l'inverse ! L'univers Naruto avec des vrai jutsu, des vraies guerres, Suna et un putain de vrai désert ... Je m'accrochais de toute mes forces pour rester éveillée. Ne pas m'évanouir, ne pas m'évanouir. De la fièvre ? J'avais de la fièvre ? Non. J'hallucinais, oui, ça devait être ça ... Impossible ! Impossible ! Naru ... to ... Impossible ... impossible ...

S'en était trop. Ma conscience ne tint pas.

Je venais d'accepter ce inconsciemment je refoulais depuis des heures, peut-être même des jours. Je n'étais plus chez moi, et aucun moyen d'y retourner. J'étais dans un monde parallèle. J'étais plongée dans un univers complètement différent du mien. Et je ... je ... ne ... pouvais pas ... rentrer. Je ...

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure je m'effondrais lamentablement.

-

Cette fois-ce, ce fut moins long. Seule Temari était restée et elle me fixa avec presque un air de reproche.

Parce que c'était ma faute s'ils m'annonçaient qu'un monde imaginaire était bien réel pour moi ?

D'ailleurs, j'étais coincée ici. Après autant d'aller et retour dans le monde des rêves, je ne pouvais pas croire que celà n'était qu'une hallucination et que je finirais par me réveiller tout bonnement dans mon lit en me maudissant d'avoir cru à ces sornettes.

Il y avait peu de chose que je connaissais concernant Suna par rapport à Konoha, mais j'avais eu de la chance de ne pas tomber ailleurs. Au pays de la pluie ... ça aurait été la fin.

Qui connaissais-je ? Baki et ... Gaara.

Le Kazekage.

Mais je n'allais pas demander à Temari si je pouvais parler à son frère ... et puis pourquoi me croirait-il plus qu'un autre ?

Mais finalement, il ne me restait pas des masses de solution: soit je demandais à le voir pour lui dire la vérité, du moins tenter, soit pour lui bricoler un mensonge; soit je demandais à aller à Konoha, où je serais toujours aussi embêtée puisque je n'en venais pas.

La réponse me vint naturellement.

Je devais apprendre le japonais.

Soudain, sur mon lit d'hôpital, je me mis à rire. Enfin, bizarrement. J'émettais un râle étouffé. En réalité, je n'émettais rien du tout. Un souffle vaguement grave.

Et c'est là que je compris aussi.

En venant ici, je n'avais pas que quitté mon monde.

J'avais aussi perdu la voix.

En me voyant palper désespérément mon cou, paniquée, Temari s'approcha et me posa une main conciliante sur l'épaule, un regard plein de tristesse. Mais ce n'était rien face au mien.

Tout ... mais pas _ça_ ...

-

Plongée dans un état léthargique, suite à cette révélation, je voguais dans un océan de souvenir et je chantais, hurlais, criais et parlais sans cesse. Mais je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir de mon timbre. Ni même de la sensation que pouvais provoquer le fait de parler.

Lorsque le sommeil me reprit je plongeais dans un univers cauchemardesque, de rouge et de noir, ou des voix me sussuraient des horreurs.

Je devenait folle.

D'abord cet univers, puis l'incapacité de produire le moindre son ...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? POURQUOIII ?

"Elle est ... choc.

-Elle a perdu sa voix ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est cela qui ... vide ?

-Oui.

-Impossible."

Une voix. Deux voix. Du japonais. Je ne comprend pas tout. Deux voix. Qui font écho dans mon brouillard. Ma sollitude. Ma folie.

Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux ... rentrer ... chez moi ...

Je veux ma voix ...

"Nikita ! Nikita ! Tu m'entends !"

Temari ? Oui, oui, je t'entends. Là est le problème. Je ne devrais pas. Tu n'existes pas, tu ne peux exister.

"Elle s'appelle Nikita Lann, c'est bien ça ?

-Hum.

-Ce n'est pas un nom ... commun.

-En effet."

A qui appartient cette voix calme, grave, posée. Elle me rassure. Elle a l'air de maîtriser cette situation qui me dépasse. Je veux ... savoir a qui elle appartient. Mais il faut que je me réveille ... je n'ai pas envie ... je ne veux pas me réveiller ...

"Tu l'as sauvée dans le désert ?

-Oui. Il y a quelques jours ..."

Je voulais savoir. Il fallait que je sache.

Lentement, j'ouvrais les paupières, craintive. Mes cils se soulevèrent avec difficulté, étrangers à un tel effort. Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cet état ?

Pourquoi avais-je sombré dans une sorte de pays à la frontière entre la vie et la mort ?

N'avais-je plus envie de vivre ?

Après tout, n'étais-je pas en train de vivre une aventure formidable ?

Comme l'aurais dit Edward, dans Fullmetal Alchimist, ne serait-ce pas le principe de l'équivalence que de donner ma voix pour avoir du temps dans ce monde si fabuleux.

Monde fabuleux ? Peut-être était-ce bien à lire, mais vivre les guerres, les morts, ou devenir un réceptacle ne devait pas être _fabuleux_.

"Nikita ... c'est un nom ... ."

Cette voix ...

Le brouillard qui m'obscurcissait la vue se leva petit à petit.

Mon retour fut brutal. J'émergeais de ma léthargie en un instant.

Deux yeux verts, brillants, bordés de noir.

Un visage inexpressif, quoiqu'avec des sourcils un peu froncé, surmonté de cheveux d'un roux étrangement rouge.

Gaara.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à l'instant où je croisais son regard, les paroles de Jeena me revinrent à l'esprit:

"Gaara ? Pourquoi c'est mon personnage préféré ? Parce que de tous, c'est celui qui a le plus souffert et qui a été humain, le seul qui a réagi normalement, disons. Il a évolué en suivant le cours de choses, il a grandi trop vite, et ça c'est ressenti, surtout avec ce démon qui lui parlait tous les jours, il a compris ce qu'étaient les hommes: des ordures égoïstes. Et il a eu le courage de vouloir changer lorsqu'il a compris que celà valait la peine de se battre pour le millième qui n'est pas comme les autres en rencontrant Naruto. En plus, il est remarquablement mignon ..."

Jeena avait eu raison. Totalement raison.

Je me demande pourquoi tout m'est revenu de cette manière. Et à cet instant précis ...

* * *

_Reviews ? Dites moi vos prédictions pour la suite ^^_


End file.
